King of a New Age
by percyxshipfanatic
Summary: At the end of the Giant War, with Gaea's permanent defeat, Percy is offered godhood once more; his chosen request changes the very reality of Olympus for the future. KingOfTheGodsPercy! Hints of Percabeth, Perlia, Preyna, Prylla, Pertemis, Perstia, Permeter, Perthena, Percate, Permesis, Perke, Persis, Perlypso. NOT A HAREM! Rated M for safety


First Attempt! Tell me if you like!

Just a note: lowercase god is minor god, Uppercase God is Major God

Summary: At the end of the Giant War, with Gaea's permanent defeat, Percy is offered godhood once more; his chosen request changes the very reality of Olympus for the future. KingOfTheGodsPercy! Hints of Percabeth, Perlia, Preyna, Prylla, Pertemis, Perstia, Permeter, Perthena, Percate, Permesis, Perke, Persis, Perlypso. NOT A HAREM!

* * *

The end of any war is bittersweet; victory is costly, without exception. The unified Army of Demigods, the children of the Greek and Roman gods, were virtually decimated. The Twelfth Legion was reduced to a tenth of its strength, a mere twenty demigods left to bare the legacy of Rome; their Amazon companions weren't much better off, left at roughly a quarter strength of the brave volunteers who followed Queen Hylla to Greece. The Hunters of Artemis were at half their numbers, their lieutenant Thalia Grace to thank for their survivability with her powers as a Daughter of Zeus. The Camp Half-Blood group numbered only a dozen demigods left to return to America, including Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares; Will Solace, Son of Apollo; Travis & Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez, Sons of Hermes; and Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

The entire entourage, wounded and fatigued, was aboard the golden warship _Argo II _on its way to New York, left on autopilot by its Admiral, Leo Valdez. The Son of Hephaestus was currently standing before the Olympian Council beside the other members of the Seven, twitching in agitation from his higher-than-average ADHD, along with the, in Leo's mind, _super-hot_ daughters of Bellona, Reyna and Hylla. The two Roman demigoddesses were downcast with grief, minds still fresh on the last fight.

The whole of Olympus seemed to be watching the spectacle of Zeus boasting about the Gods' victory once more over the Primordial Goddess of the Earth. Many minor gods and goddesses were anxious to see what rewards the demigods would be bestowed with-especially the Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

The young man was standing furthest down the line of the Seven, opposite Reyna and Hylla, clutching at the stump that was once his left arm; his left eye socket was empty and scarred, the jagged edge marring his cheekbone and jaw; the bandages wrapped around his left leg, courtesy of the God of Medicine, hid grotesque burns that seared down nearly to bone. Percy Jackson was grievously injured, physically, from the war, but his mind was in the worst shape by far.

'…_Tartarus…'_

_(Flashback)_

_Percy held on tightly to Annabeth, his Wise Girl, as they trudged through the Hell that was Tartarus. The place was confusing as fuck, changing climates, locations, and dangers every single day. Monsters killed would be restored in minutes; injuries sustained wouldn't heal, even the handful of times Percy found some water in the wasteland of the Pit to use as a balm._

_Annabeth's broken ankle was still bound in her makeshift cast, her mind too tired from pain and fatigue to form strategies; he talked to her frequently-about times at camp, incidents at school, moments with his mother-anything to keep her coherent. He feared that sleeping for too long would result in them fading, never to complete their quest. He _had_ to get her to the Doors of Death; he loved her too much to do otherwise._

_The Pit was a waking nightmare; he saw things that would haunt him till his dying days. Not just scenes of pain or death, but others as well; some monsters chose to taunt the demigods rather than hunt them. An empousa would bare her feminine upper body to him, trying to coax him to her with raw sex appeal; the Minotaur had shown up in full naked glory once, just like with Theseus millennia ago; three Keres, female spirits of death, followed them for days while making noises of pleasure and ordering them to have sex; Tartarus was a sick, twisted crater of destruction, devilry, and debauchery._

_The worst incident, before finally reaching the Doors, was when they were accosted by the most terrifying Pit-bound being of all: Perses, the Titan of Destruction. The monstrous body of molten stone and stormy clouds battled with Percy as he covered Annabeth, constantly shouting at her to reach the Doors. The poor young woman crawled her way to the ebony portal, tears from pain and grief streaking her face. Just before she reached them, an agonized scream echoed across Tartarus: the Titan had severed Percy's left arm, just past the shoulder blade. The fountain of blood stained the ground as the Titan laughed in triumph, sounding like a tornado in a thunderstorm._

_Percy, desperate and insane, pressed his wounded stub into Perses' body, charring the nerves and cauterizing the wound, before decapitating the surprised Titan. Together, the Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena plowed through the doors, reuniting with their friends on the other side…_

_(Flashback End)_

"Heroes! You have done well! As befitting those who serve Olympus with distinction, we the Council will hereby bestow upon you your just rewards!" Zeus bellowed, clad in a large blue toga as opposed to his normal pin-striped suit; the trip to the ancient lands had seemingly shifted all the Olympians to a more "classical" state of being.

The Council shifted, their Greek chitons replaced with Roman tunics and armor as they called forth Reyna and Hylla, the daughters of Bellona. The War Goddess, who looked exactly like her daughters, was present, called to the Throne Room by Jupiter, and surprised the two by embracing them both in a fierce hug. When she stepped back, the goddess had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "I am so _proud_ of you both. I love you, my daughters." The praetor and Queen blushed, their own tears falling as the returned their mother's smile.

Jupiter –harrumphed- once to catch their attention, taking the hand of his wife Juno, "It is with honor that we the Council agree to offer you, Reyna and Hylla, Daughters of Bellona, a wish of your choice." The Olympians nodded in agreement.

The two sisters looked at each other and nodded, before Hylla stepped forward, "Lords and Ladies of Olympus, we wish to become goddesses and lieutenants to our mother, Bellona, to serve as guides and inspirations for strong women across the world; I would like to be a patron to my sisters, the Amazons."

"And I a patron to the Legion in New Rome," Reyna spoke up, smiling at her mother.

Jupiter nodded once, "All in favor?" He asked, and twelve hands rose in unanimous consent. The King of the Gods stood and held up his hands, as did Bellona, speaking in Ancient Latin, the spell sounding like the clap of a thunderhead. The two young women began to glow as they receive the Blessings from Jupiter and their mother. When the light died down, the new goddesses Reyna and Hylla were inspecting their bodies, both clothed in amethyst togas with bronze armor.

"Hail Hylla, goddess of women's strength and dueling combat, and patron of the Amazons! Hail Reyna, goddess of women's authority and tactical combat, and patron of the Legion of New Rome!" the Lord of Skies boomed, and the throne room applauded in response. Bellona hugged her daughters again, and Diana gave a nod of approval at their titles.

Percy smiled at the two women, glad for them. Then he winced as more memories surfaced;

_(Flashback)_

_The fighting was horrendous; an army of monsters clashed with the demigods, while the half-dozen remaining giants lashed out at the gods. The earth was rumbling as Gaea became ever more aware, nearing her explosive awakening. Percy lunged with Riptide, severing a rare two-headed Hellhound at the base of its neck when he saw something that turned his blood to ice._

_The giant Gration, the anti-Artemis, was standing over the Huntress with a silver spear in hand, his scaly foot pressed against the throat of the goddess; Thalia was trying to reach her mistress, flashing Aegis and twirling her own lance as monsters blocked her, but she wasn't close enough._

_Percy didn't think-he threw Riptide like a knife at the grey-skinned behemoth, hoping against hope that his bad accuracy was limited to archery and bedposts. Luckily, for once, his aim was true and the bronze blade pierced the bicep of Gration's raised arm; the giant howled in pained outrage, stepping back and releasing the Goddess of the Hunt. She sent an appreciative glance his way, and launched a volley of arrows at her archenemy, just as Thalia speared him in the heart from behind._

_As the Giant of the Hunt disintegrated, Artemis turned to thank Percy, but her eyes widened at something behind him; he turned in time to avoid decapitation from the Minotaur's axe, but the wicked blade still caught him in the face, rending his left eye to shreds…_

_Time Skip_

_Percy was breathing heavily, the dried blood on his face irritating; he glared at the mighty giant Mismas, the anti-Hephaestus, and grumbled about how the blacksmith god deserved more credit as a powerful force, as opposed to Ares, whose giant counterpart wasn't even worth mentioning._

_The black haired youth rolled as another globule of lava shot from Mismas' hand, his inherent sea powers providing him protection against the blistering heat. Only he, Leo, and Hephaestus himself were locked in combat with Mismas; no others could stand his power or were otherwise busy._

_He caught sight of his father and uncles, along with Jason, desperately fighting Porphyrion, whose powers had grown exponentially in the near-year that he had been awake. He had to get over there and help…_

_Percy charged, ignoring the shocked cry of Leo as he raised Riptide and slammed it into the ground, sending a surging wave of earth at the giant, who stumbled. Using his momentum, he lashed with his remaining sword arm at Mismas' middle, hoping to injure him enough to give his godly cousin the opening he needed. The celestial bronze edge met the bubbling, craggy skin of the giant like a knife through tissue paper._

_But as Percy leapt away, Mismas lashed out, wrapping a monstrous hand around Percy's left leg; the pain was instant as the fiery flesh of the giant burned through his pants and flesh. It was only for a second as Percy was flung away, screaming and crying as his leg smoldered, the sickly scent of charred flesh burning his nostrils. The Son of Poseidon barely kept conscious as he watched Leo and his father finish the giant, tears blurring his sight as his body contorted in pain…_

_(Flashback)_

"Hail Jason, god of leadership and squalls, and patron to the Legion of New Rome!"

Percy blinked as he saw his boisterous uncle literally grin with pride as his son was accepted, along with the new gods and goddesses his friends had become: Fai-Zhang, god of missile combat and friendship; Hazel, goddess of riches and forgiveness; Leo, god of engineering and fire; & Piper, goddess of affection and possibilities. Only he and Annabeth remained…and he had an idea of what would be her choice…

Jupiter reformed as Zeus as the blond godling joined his companions, taking Piper's hand in his own. The daughter of Athena stepped forward, looking expectantly at Zeus; Percy received pained and pitying glances from Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Dionysus. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, for your service to Olympus and your efforts above expectations, we the Council agree to grant you one wish of your choice."

The blonde nodded resolutely, not even hesitating, "I wish to become a goddess and lieutenant to my mother, Athena, and to serve as a camp director of Camp Half-Blood."

A few of the Olympians and the new immortals looked shocked at her declaration, before looking to Percy in confusion. The boy only smiled morosely, nodding slowly. He had expected that…

Zeus, momentarily startled, stood and spoke in Ancient Greek, as the glow once again overcame a demigod. When the light died down, Annabeth was beaming with pride, "Hail Annabeth, goddess of architecture and strategy, and director of Camp Half-Blood!"

Dionysus grunted, visibly pleased to see his position changed from his own responsibility. Annabeth walked to her mother's throne, smiling joyfully and sitting at Athena's feet. The entire Throne Room quieted as everyone focused on the last of the Heroes.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus spoke, much quieter than before, "step forward."

The Son of Poseidon hobbled to the center of the throne room, catching the sorrowful looks from Hestia and Hades who watched him in concern; his aunt and uncle had become very concerned for his welfare, especially since his time spent in the Pit. Percy slowly knelt, using his uninjured knee to brace himself, grunting as he bent his left leg; he kept his head bowed, hiding the tear from his remaining eye.

Zeus surveyed his nephew in concern, squeezing the Queen of the Heavens hand once before speaking, "Perseus…no demigod has done so much, or sacrificed so much as you have…we are forever in your debt, Nephew…and so, once again, we offer to you any wish you would ask."

Percy looked up at the King of the Gods, his lone sea green eye dark with grief as he remembered why he was so sure of his Wise Girl's choice…

_(Flashback)_

"_Please, Mr. D!"_

_It was after Porphyrion was defeated, finally pushing the Earth Mother back to sleep. Many gods were rushing about trying to account for all their losses and keep the mortal world ignorant of their near-apocalypse, Percy was leaning over a babbling, feverish Annabeth as Apollo tried to heal her, while Dionysus looked on, called over by Percy's frantic cries._

"_Such madness requires a sacrifice, Peter Johnson, one which you can't provide at the moment." It wasn't out of real maliciousness that the God of Madness didn't help; it was just the way the Ancient Laws worked. No matter his prerogative of the children at his camp, he never truly wanted them to die._

_Percy sobbed as he looked upon his Wise Girl, the young woman he loved with all his being. He was desperately trying to think of a way to convince the wine god to alleviate her mental fracturing. The scars of Tartarus had finally snapped the blonde girl's brilliant, logical mind._

_Mind, mind…memory, memories…!_

"_Her memories of me…" the Son of Poseidon looked up, his green eye flashing with determination, "If you take her memories of me, of all our time spent together, our bonded identity, would that be tribute enough?"_

_Dionysus and Apollo both looked shocked, before the youngest Olympian tried to retort, "How exactly would that-?" _

"_A madness for a madness." Percy hissed, face darkening as if demented, "She is my love, my world, my everything; how insane would I become if she never even remembered meeting me? Would that be sacrifice enough, Dionysus?"_

_The God of Wine stood still for a second, closed his eyes and shook his head once, before sighing, "You are the most different demigod I have ever met Perseus Jackson."_

_(Flashback End)_

Percy blinked as tears flowed from his good eye, his body trembling as grief threatened to overtake him. From the stricken looks on his father and others of the Council, he hadn't been concealing his thoughts all that well. He turned to Athena, and looked upon the glum face of his lost love's mother and spoke in a raspy, hoarse voice, "You were right, Lady Athena…for a friend, I would see the world burn…"

'My _world…'_ he thought, projecting to the Wisdom Goddess. Athena's stormy gray eyes grew misty as she finally understood the full weight of Percy's devotion and loyalty; truly a greater hero there never was.

The Son of Poseidon turned back to Zeus and bowed his head, "My apologies, Uncle, but I do not wish to become a god. I do have a request, one that I need a vow on the Styx before I ask it."

A few murmurs broke the silence of the Throne Room; no one, but _no one_ had ever refused godhood _twice_, much less been _offered_ twice. The realization that Perseus Jackson was the most atypical demigod in the entirety of history seemed to finally clear all semblances of predictability in regards to the young Sea Prince. The Olympians turned to their King, who was surprisingly not angry, but his face was a storm of confusion and displeasure. "Very well; we the Council of Olympus hereby swear on the River Styx to acquiesce to your request, if it is within our power."

Thunder boomed overhead as the vow was struck. Percy nodded before struggling to stand, his legs shaking as he looked up at the council. He turned about once, catching every Olympian's gaze; sympathetic Hermes; impressed Artemis; kindly Hestia; concerned Hades; confused Demeter; apathetic Dionysus; interested Hephaestus; respectful Athena; begrudged Ares; tearful Aphrodite; amused Apollo; apologetic Poseidon; passive Hera; and impatient Zeus.

"I wish for the Ancient Law that forbids the Gods and Goddesses from interacting with their children to be annulled."

Silence; absolute, stunned silence. Every Olympian, every minor godling, were staring at the Son of Poseidon with varying degrees of shock, respect, fear, and hope. Zeus' face became thunderous as he stood, "You dare-!"

"I DARE, Uncle, because I must!" Percy shouted, stunning the council again, causing the King to plop into his seat in surprise. "For over five thousand years the gods have guided the ways of Western Civilization, birthing and siring demigod children to influence the ways of mortal kind; but it's not _enough_! Demigods struggle to understand their place in the world, because we walk the boundaries between mortal and immortal, forced to carry the legacy of ancient history into the future of the modern. Our strength comes from our family, not our blood or our training. It's the bonds we forge that help us stand strong in the face of all the monsters we fight, all the quests we undertake; if we knew our parent's love for us, their pride in us, it would only make us stronger still. Furthermore, blood relations shouldn't matter for a God or Goddess to show a child love! Why shouldn't Hera, or Artemis, or Hestia have the right of adoption, just because of a vow of fidelity or maidenhood? There are children, demigod and mortal, desperate for a loving family. And it's not just demigods! Godly children deserve their parent's love as well! …Uncle, it's the dawn of a new age; it's time to stop being an aloof King, and start being a loving Father. This is the reason for my wish."

The passion in Percy's voice seemed to sap his strength and he nearly tumbled back, before strong, small arms caught him. He turned his head to see Hestia, as a young woman, holding him up. Her warm, glowing eyes were tearful and a smile shone on her face as she held him steady. He shyly returned her smile, before looking back to the gods. All the goddesses were tearful, and a handful of the gods also looked moved. Poseidon nodded towards his son, green eyes alight with pride.

Zeus seemed to draw into himself, ashamed and embarrassed, that a mere demigod, a child, reminded the ancient deity of the true importance of existence. He turned to his wife, Hera, and saw love and acceptance in her brown eyes. Whatever he decided, she would stand by him; that was unquestionable.

The King of the Gods stood, catching the attention of all present. "Perseus. You've shown an old man a truth that has eluded his prideful eyes for too long. Thank you, Nephew." The Lord of the Skies drew a deep breath, "I, Zeus, Son of Kronos and Rhea, step down as King of Olympus."

Shocked gasps permeated the Throne Room as thunder and lightning flashed across Olympus, Zeus' declaration carried on the wind. Even more shocking was when Hera stood, too, "I, Hera, Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, step down as Queen of Olympus."

It was too much; the Council descended into panicky chatter as Zeus and Hera left their thrones and separated, Zeus standing beside his son Apollo, and Hera beside Athena. Percy looked back and forth between the former rulers, confusion etched onto his face. Hestia whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his back, "In order for any Ancient Law to be annulled, the King must make a true sacrifice to appeal to the Ancients; Zeus chose to finally relieve what most have felt he was unsuited for millennia."

It took a while for the Gods and Goddesses to settle, but most of them still looked concerned, particularly the children of Zeus. Athena cleared her throat to earn attention, "So, then…who is to be our king?"

A number of looks seem to stray to either Poseidon or Hades, the most logical choices, but all were stunned by the next statement, "I vote Perseus to be King of Olympus."

The Throne Room stilled, as all eyes looked to a smiling, blushing Hestia, who looked down at the young demigod still in her arms. The boy's eye widened and his face went slack with shock, causing the Goddess of the Hearth to giggle in amusement. "B-But…but why…?" he stuttered, barely able to understand his aunt's reasoning. The brown-haired goddess smiled gently, the flames of her eyes bright and clear.

"Because you are the most worthy, Perseus; for years, you have interacted with us, endured our faults and tempers, and through it all, you've never lost sight of what we all truly are: family. And it is because of that, that I believe you are a true heir to be king, Prince Perseus." This caused the black-haired boy to blush brightly, sputtering at the praise and earning a round of chuckles from the gathered assembly.

"I, too, vote Perseus to be King of Olympus."

All eyes turned to the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, as she spoke next. Her pale cheeks were glowing red, and her silvery eyes sparkled as she regarded the Son of Poseidon, "I've seen how loyal you are to you're companions, and I've borne witness to your bravery, when you took the sky from my shoulders years ago. No man before has ever been so valiant and so selfless; you, Perseus, have my utmost respect."

Apollo seemed to glower at the look on his sister's face, before schooling himself back into his more amused state, "Well, not to toot my own horn, as I'd be an _awesome_ king, but I'll go ahead and vote Perseus to be King of Olympus." He then put up his hands in a 'wait, wait' gesture, his eyes wide with amusement.

"_Perseus Jackson_

_One awesome demigod guy_

_Our King he will be"_

Everyone stood still as the haiku ended, before a snort of laughter came from the bemused Son of Poseidon, "Gods Apollo, you suck." This just sent the entire Throne Room into explosive laughter, especially Artemis as she clutched her stomach and tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed at her twin's pouting face.

One by one, each Olympian cast their vote for him and gave their accounts of their reasons, even surly Ares and bored Dionysus, until Poseidon himself stood from his throne and put his hands on Percy's shoulders, holding him steady as Hestia pulled away. "I, too, vote my son, Perseus, to be King of Olympus, for obvious reasons. I have watched my son grow into a fine hero, a mighty warrior, and a humble man. If only all my sons could have been half of his caliber."

Percy blushed at the praise, looking about at the smiles and nods of appreciation from the council. He looked over to his uncle Zeus, and asked in a voice tight from emotion, "Am I…truly worthy…?" The God of the Skies walked forward, and place a hand on Percy's head, roughly his onyx-black hair, "Yes, Nephew. You are worthy."

Percy blinked back tears and nodded once. All the Olympians, Hestia and Hades included, stood in a circle surrounding Percy. The others watched on in fascination as the most powerful gods of Olympus began chanting in Ancient Greek and Latin.

_We the Gods of the West_

_Accept and acknowledge_

_The one whom we declare_

_Worthy to lead us fair_

_Perseus, Son of Poseidon_

_Hail, Olympian King!_

A bright light, brighter than any other prior, filled the Throne Room a lit up Olympus, as Percy Jackson lost all of his mortality, and become an Olympian God. Standing in the center of the assembled gods, all of whom were panting from exhaustion; Perseus, stood the same height as the others in godly form, his tanned body partially exposed from the blue-green toga he wore, and his unruly black hair now fell to his shoulders. The goddesses felt their mouths water at the sight of him; becoming a God seemed to have only made him even more handsome, and Aphrodite was _struggling_ not to jump him right there.

Perseus looked upon himself, his face passive as he regarded his state, "…that's interesting…" The simple statement earned another round of laughter; only you, Seaweed Brain.

The new King looked about, and the Gods then did something he only expected because of the situation. All fourteen Olympians bowed to him; _him!_ The others too bowed and Perseus could feel the will of Olympus acknowledging him as the rightful King.

"Please stand."

His voice held a confidence and weight he hadn't remembered before; his godly mind was processing things faster than he ever had before and he was able to come to a conclusion: it was the natural thing to do. The assembled gods and goddesses stood, regarding him with pride and admiration. His father was beaming; he turned to the former King, who then said, "Hail, Perseus! God of Heroes, Loyalty, and Sacrifices! Lord of Swordsmanship, Tides, and Storms! Pegasus-rider! Wolf-runner! King of Olympus!"

"HAIL!" A hundred immortal voices sounded across existence.

The King of Olympus nodded, before turning to the Goddess of Love, "Um, wardrobe check, please? Bed sheets aren't my style…" Aphrodite beamed before conjuring a mirror, and the new God looked upon himself as the others dispersed. He wanted something contemporary and adventurous, but not overbearing…and he needed to have _Anaklusmos_ readily visible…

Closing his eye, Perseus thought of his apparel and the toga was replaced with sea green slacks, black hiking boots, and a dark blue duster trench coat, leaving his chest bare; let his scars show, he figured, since Sacrifices was one of his domains. He flexed his remaining arm, and found his movement unhindered. He nodded to Aphrodite, who was practically drooling at this point, and wasn't the only one. He smiled softly and laughed in his head; he might as well get used to it.

Perseus turned to the God of Blacksmiths and asked, "With your permission, Hephaestus, I would like to fashion a sheath for my sword, if that's okay?" After a nod, the God of Heroes pulled out the pen Riptide, now god-size, and uncapped it to reveal the glowing majesty of a Grecian longsword. He focused on what he wanted, mechanically and aesthetically, and watched in wonder as a metal silver cover began coating the blade. As the sheathe reached the hilt, gears and pistons were formed, locking the mighty blade in its scabbard; no coward or villain would ever touch _Anaklusmos_, but a heroic demigod or brave mortal would find it reliable. He pressed the hilt to his lips, and whispered a blessing upon the sheathe, before pulling a shimmering replica of the Hero's Blade and tossing the replica skyward, where it blasted into a dozen streaking lights.

"Let heroes find the blade; let their bravery be proven; wherever Riptide may land, may it serve to save and protect."

The Olympians murmured in approval, already impressed with their new King's actions. Then they were startled to see two new thrones appear: a golden throne themed with flames, and an obsidian throne of bones and gems. The King smiled at the curious faces, "As my first act as King, I would like to invite Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, and Hades, God of the Underworld, back to the Olympian Council."

Smiles broke out, as Hestia launched herself, still in eighteen-year old form, into Perseus' arms for a hug and Hades clapped his nephew on the back, grinning in thanks. And so the Council of 14 Olympians settled and watched as their King too his first steps to the throne, his weapon gripped in his hand. The throne that once held Zeus morphed and changed, becoming a swirling mix of blue, green, and black, and made of two materials. The side where his right, and whole, would be the throne was smooth as marble, with a Pegasus chevron decorating the arm; the other side, his scarred side, was rougher like coral, with the arm decorated by a wolf chevron. And as the new King of Olympus, Perseus, Greco-Roman God of Heroes, took his seat on the throne, the Six Age of Olympus began.


End file.
